helloprojectfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kusumi Koharu
|image = Kusumi_Koharu_2016.jpg |caption = Kusumi Koharu, 2016 |nickname = Miracle-chan |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 167cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Model, Sängerin, Talent, Schauspielerin |active = seit 2005 ( Jahre) |agency = |label = zetima |mcolor = |generation = 7. Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Kira☆Pika, MilkyWay, ZYX-α, Dream Morning Musume, Ex-ceed! |blog = Kusumi Koharu Official Blog |graduate = 6. Dezember 2009 |sig = Kusumiiauto.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Kusumis Autogramm }} Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) ist Model, Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Bekannt wurde sie als Mitglied der Gruppe Morning Musume. Kusumi trat 2005 Morning Musume bei. Kurz darauf wurde sie Synchronsprecherin für Tsukishima Kirari für den Anime Kirarin☆Revolution. Am 6. Dezember 2009 graduierte sie von Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project, um Model zu werden. Als Hello! Project Solistin unter dem Namen Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume) war sie sehr erfolgreich. Ihre beste Single, Balalaika, erzielte 72.709 verkaufte Kopien. Biografie ]] in Morning Musume]] Early Life Kusumi Koharu wurde am 15. Juli 1992 in Washima, iigata, Japan geboren. Bevor sie Morning Musume beitrat, war sie Kapitän des Volleyballteams ihrer Schule. 2005 Kusumi trat Morning Musume im Mai 2005 als einziges Mitglied der 7. Generation bei. 2006 Seit dem 7. April ist Koharu die Synchronsprecherin für Kirarin in Kirarin☆Revolution. 2009 2009 wurden die Gruppen Kira☆Pika und MilkyWay gegründet, um Lieder für den Anime Kirarin☆Revolution aufzunehmen. Der Anime endete im März 2009. Später wurde Kusumi zudem Teil der Gruppe ZYX-α. Am ersten Tag des Konzerts 2009 Fall Tour Nine Smile gab Kusumi ihre Graduation von Morning Musume und dem Hello! Project bekannt, welche am Ende der Tour stattfinden würde. 2010 Junjun, Linlin und Berryz Koubous Natsuyaki Miyabi peformten mit Kusumi in Shanghai als Ex-ceed!. Später im Jahr formte sie mit anderen ehemaligen Morning Musume Mitgliedern Dream Morning Musume. 2011 Am 24. September kam Kusumi zur Agentur ILLUME. Im Spätherbst nahm sie das lied Asaasamba auf, welches auf dem Album Petit Best 12 erschien. 2012 Am 15. Februar veröffentlichte Dream Morning Musume die Single Shining Butterfly. 2013 Am 19. Januar trat Kusumi in Youngtown auf, einer Radiosendung, in der sie für Mitsui Aika einspringen sollte. Michishige Sayumi sowie Kikkawa Yuu nahmen ebenfalls an der Episode teil. In dieser verriet sie, dass sie nur zu Morning Musume wollte, um Model zu werden bzw. überhaupt ins Unterhaltungsgeschäft zu kommen. Sie sagte zudem, dass sie ihre vorwiegend männlichen Fans nicht mochte, als Model gefällt ihr, dass ihr mehr Frauen folgen. Im August trat sie bei Idol Koushien auf und performte Lieder von Kirarin☆Revolution. 2014 Im März graduierte Kusumi von Oha Suta. Seit dem 22. Juli war sie über den Sommer im Drama Again!! zu sehen. 2015 Am 23. Juli gab Kusumi bekannt, dass sie CanCam nach der September-Ausgabe verlassen würde. Im September verließ sie zudem die Blurred Sounds Pop Talkshow. 2016 Seit 2016 moderiert sie 2 Radiosendungen: "This Happy Time (bzw KoHappy Time)" und "Kusumi Koharu's Mediaship 927". Profil *'Name': Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) *'Spitznamen': Miracle-chan, Koha (こは), Kussun (くっすん), Kohai, Koha-chan (こはちゃん), Kohacchi (こはっち), Kohappink (こはっピンク), KoHappy *'Geburtstag': *'Geburtsort': Nagaoka, Niigata, Japan *'Blutgruppe': A *'Größe': 167cm *'Westliches Sternzeichen:' Krebs *'Östliches Sternzeichen:' Affe *'Jahre in Morning Musume:' 4 Jahre *'Morning Musume Mitgliedsfarbe:' **'Grau' (2005-2007) **'Rot' (2007-2009) *'MilkyWay Mitgliedsfarbe:' Pink *'Dream Morning Musume Mitgliedsfarbe:' Rosa Mitgliedschaft in Gruppen **Morning Musume (2005–2009) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–2009) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) **Kira☆Pika (2007) **MilkyWay (2008–2009) **ZYX-α (2009) *'Andere: ' **M-Line (seit 2009) **Dream Morning Musume (seit 2011) **Ex-ceed! (2010) **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Diskographie Singles *2006.07.12 Koi☆Kana (恋☆カナ) *2006.10.25 Balalaika (バラライカ) *2007.05.02 Happy☆彡 (ハッピー☆彡) *2007.11.07 Chance! (チャンス!) *2008.07.16 Papancake (パパンケーキ) *2009.02.04 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!) Digitale Singles *2011.09.24 Asaasamba (アサアサンバ) (Kusumi Koharu) Alben *2007.02.28 Mitsuboshi (☆☆☆) *2007.12.19 Kirarin☆Land (きらりん☆ランド) *2008.12.17 Kirari to Fuyu (きらりと冬) *2009.03.11 Best☆Kirari (ベスト☆きらり) (Best Album) Gruppenlieder *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (als Koha-pink; mit Shige-pink) *2006.12.13 Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! (als Koha-pink; mit Shige-pink) *2007.03.27 Takara no Hako (als Koha-pink; mit Shige-pink) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; mit Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Mitsui Aika, Linlin, und Junjun) *2009.03.18 Guruguru JUMP (mit Linlin und Junjun) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (Sagara Naomi cover; mit Michishige Sayumi, Mitsui Aika, und Junjun) *2011.04.20 Mikan (Morning Musume Cover; mit Nakazawa Yuko, Iida Kaori, Ishikawa Rika, und Fujimoto Miki) *2011.04.20 Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? (Morning Musume Cover; mit Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto, und Fujimoto Miki) Kompilationen / Andere *2006.10.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection (#1 Koi Hanabi, #2 Love da yo☆Darling) *2006.11.22 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Original Soundtrack Vol.1 (#1 Koi☆Kana (Opening Ver.), #37 SUGAO-flavor (Ending Ver.)) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#9 Koi☆Kana) *2007.09.12 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 2 (#1 Happy☆彡) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#10 Happy☆彡) *2008.07.23 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 3 (#1 Chance!, #2 Ramutara, #3 Olala) *2008.08.27 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 4 (#1 Papancake, #3 Anataboshi (Kirari Ver.), #6 Sansan GOGO (Kirari Ver.)) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project - Petit Best 9 (#8 Papancake) *2009.03.18 Various - Kirarin☆Revolution Song Selection 5 (#3 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.02 Hello! Project - Petit Best 10 (#13 Hapi☆Hapi Sunday!) *2010.12.22 Various - Minna no Idol☆Collection ~TV Anime Hit Song Shuu~ (#1 Happy☆彡, #10 Balalaika) *2011.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 12 (#17 Asaasamba) Solo-DVDs *2009.09.30 Jump!! *2009.12.05 Morning Musume. Kusumi Koharu Graduation Memorial (モーニング娘。久住小春 卒業メモリアル) Weitere DVDs *2009.05.XX Morning Days Vol.3 (mit Michishige Sayumi und Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.1 (mit Li Chun, Tanaka Reina und Mitsui Aika) *2010.03.XX Morning Days 4 Vol.2 (mit Li Chun, Tanaka Reina und Mitsui Aika) *2011.10.XX M-line Memory Vol.7 Veröffentlichungen Solo-Fotobücher #2006.03.24 Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) #2007.09.20 POP #2008.07.25 Koharu Nikki. (小春日記。) #2008.12.02 Tsukishima Kirari Kusumi Koharu Happy Memorial☆Photobook (月島きらり久住小春ハッピーメモリアル☆フォトブック) (Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu (Morning Musume)) #2009.09.27 Sugar Doll Bücher *2011.02.10 17sai no Tenshoku (１７歳の転職) Arbeiten Fernsehsendungen *2005–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2005 Musume DOKYU! (娘DOKYU!) *2005-2009 Music Fighter *2006–2009 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (als Tsukishima Kirari) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009 Piramekiino (ピラメキーノ) (5 Episoden) *2009 Nachicoral Gakuen (ナチコラル学園) (2 Episoden) *2009–2014 Oha Suta (おはスタ) (als sie selbst) *2010–2011 Oha Colosseum (おはコロシアム) *2012 Entame Tsuushin TV Dramas *2014 Gal Naikaku *2014 Again!! Anime *2006–2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (きらりん☆レボリューション) (Stimme von Tsukishima Kirari) Werbung *2010 Funwari Shokupan *2012 Samantha Thavasa Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) (als Sohn des Ministers) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) (als Herald) *2010 Abe Naikaku (安倍内閣) *2013 Kochira jiyugakuen a part-time high school (こちら自由学園 a part-time high school) *2013 Onna, Hito Urei (オンナ、ひと憂。) *2013 2LDK *2013 Shiritsu Hasuhasu Onna Gakuin (私立ハスハス女学院) Radio *2005 TBC Fun Field Mou Let's Mou Dash (TBC FUNふぃーるど・モーレツモーダッシュ) (2 Episoden) *2006 Myu~komi (ミュ〜コミ) (1 Episode) *2006 Recommen! (レコメン!) (1 Episode) *2009 Hello Pro ya nen! (ハロプロやねん!) (1 Episode) Runway *2011 KOBE COLLECTION (神戸コレクション) *2012 Can this! (Canコレ!) *2012 STOCK STYLE 2012 SPRING／SUMMER *2012- Girls Award (ガールズアワード) *2013 Tokyo Runway 2013 S / S Magazines Covergirl *2009.02 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.232 *2009.04 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.240 *2011.05 Goo Bike *2012.01 CanCam Auf dem Cover *2010.11 Peach Magazine Vol.30 (mit Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2011.11 CanCam *2012.06 CanCam *2012.09 CanCam *2012.12 Cancam *2013.03 Cancam *2013.09 Confetti Vol.106 Trivia *Sie ist das zweite Mitglied von Morning Musume aus Niigata nach Ogawa Makoto. *In Verbindung mit Kusumi wird oft das Wort "Miracle" genannt. Bereits das Casting zur 7. Generation wurde ausgerufen, um laut Tsunku das "Miracle"-Mädchen für die Gruppe zu finden. *Ihre Mentorin war Michishige Sayumi. *Sie ist die jüngste Solistin die je im Hello! Project debütiert ist. *2006 und 2007 verkaufte sie das meiste Merchandise im ganzen Hello! Project. *Sie ist eng mit Mitsui Aika befreundet. *Sie ist sehr an Ernährung und der Raw Food Bewegung interessiert. Diese Themen finden immer wieder den Weg in ihre Blog-Posts sowie in ihre Autobiographie und ihr Buch 17sai no Tenshoku. *Laut Tsunku war Kusumi das beliebteste Mitglied in der ganzen Geschichte des Hello! Projects. CD Verkäufe Weiterführende Links *Offizielle Webseite *Instagram Account *Kusumi Koharu Illume Model Profil *Minna he Okuru Koharu no Kenkou Hanashi (Offizielle Ernährung/Gärtner-Webseite) *Hello! Project Diskographie *Offizieller Blog Übersetzungen Category:Kusumi Koharu Category:Morning Musume Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Kira☆Pika Category:MilkyWay Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Geburtstage 1992 Kategorie:2005 beigetreten Category:ZYX Kategorie:Abgänge 2009 Category:Dream Morning Musume Category:Geburtstage im Juli Category:ZYX-a Kategorie:Vor der Gründung Hello! Projects geborene Mitglieder Category:Solisten Category:Ex-ceed! Category:Oha Suta cs:Kusumi Koharu en:Kusumi Koharu es:Kusumi Koharu fr:Kusumi Koharu it:Kusumi Koharu